Republic of Lethamyr
Description The Republic of Lethamyr is a nation led by President Heinrich Kaufmann on the continent of North America. The Republic of Lethamyr's government is an Autocracy with very libertarian social policies. Economically, The Republic of Lethamyr favors extremely left wing policies. The official currency of The Republic of Lethamyr is the Euro. At 67 days old, The Republic of Lethamyr is an established nation. The Republic of Lethamyr has a population of 609,960 and a land area of 5,500 sq. miles. This gives it a national average population density of 110.90. History Lethamyr, (Officially the Republic of Lethamyr) was created in the midst of the Great Lethamyr Socialist Revolution on 8 September 1991 when 168,000 citizens and 25,000 members of the Bundeswehr took control of the Bundestag and abolished the fascist state along with all its' symbols, including the leader title, "Chancellor". Lethamyr is a peaceful state, although in their recent history headed by a fascist government, the Federal Republic of Germany (Now Lethamyr) has been involved in many unprovoked conflicts with smaller nations, resulting in heavy sanctions imposed on the Federal Republic of Germany. After the Great Lethamyr Socialist Revolution, Lethamyr (Previously the Federal Republic of Germany), has cut down on military spending and has instead focused on their education, economy, and healthcare. According to a nation-wide census, 87% of Lethamyrians think that the newly established state is doing very well. Military Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Proin feugiat lorem et eros pulvinar, in vestibulum metus placerat. Duis at nibh augue. Ut eget ipsum imperdiet, porttitor sapien id, lacinia lectus. Fusce turpis nisl, bibendum vitae nunc nec, malesuada auctor purus. Praesent vitae elit eget nunc gravida egestas et at metus. Nulla euismod viverra tristique. Fusce porttitor finibus quam eget lobortis. Morbi erat justo, mollis at faucibus vitae, fringilla id urna. Donec eu risus pretium, consectetur metus et, tincidunt purus. Vestibulum odio lacus, dapibus vel turpis at, luctus hendrerit lorem. Phasellus eget urna ac mauris euismod bibendum. Fusce ultrices eros eget dolor tristique, quis semper purus imperdiet. Vivamus dapibus magna urna, non scelerisque velit auctor vitae. Integer eu dui non lorem elementum ultrices. Pellentesque lacinia erat et urna viverra, sed placerat neque laoreet. Etiam congue nec tortor vitae imperdiet. Donec dapibus sed lorem at lacinia. Nulla facilisi. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. In ultricies purus ac sapien varius, sed posuere libero dictum. Government Lethamyr is led by the President with the assistance of the Prime Minister. The Lethamyrian National Parliament includes the 5 major political parties in Lethamyr. United Lethamyr United Lethamyr is currently the ruling party in Lethamyr and is the official party of President Heinrich Kaufmann. United Lethamyr is a far left party based on Democratic Socialism. United Lethamyr is a party that emerged after the Great Lethamyr Socialist Revolution, and has gained much popularity because of it. Libertarian Party The Libertarian Party is a moderate-left political party that has worked with United Lethamyr many times, and both parties have suggested merging. The Libertarian Party has recently been accused of human rights abuse, and arms trafficking but the Libertarian Party and United Lethamyr have openly denied these accusations. Fascist Movement The Fascist Movement is a far-right political party that advocates the return of the fascist government. The Fascist Movement is a highly unpopular party because of the revolution. Conservative Alliance The Conservative Alliance is a moderate-right political party that works in coalition with the Fascist Movement. The Conservative Alliance has conducted many protests and rallies against the government. The Conservative Alliance is a highly popular political party. According to a nation-wide census, 36% of Lethamyrians would support the Conservative Party. Democratic Coalition The Democratic Coalition is a moderate political party that is usually very centrist and advocates balance in all things. The Democratic Coalition does not have many supporters but they have been responsible for passing important bills that help Lethamyr progress further. Category:Nations in North America Category:Members of the Socialist Workers Front